A form of coherent scattering can be established in magnetic resonance through the interplay of pulsed magnetic field gradients and coherent averaging methods. Consider a sequence where the gradient is restricted to being between RF pulses, then when the gradient evolution is significant during the evolution time of a solid or magic echo sequence, this phase shift dependence of the effective refocusing permits the symmetry of coherent averaging to be reduced and hence the residual dipolar coupling has an anisotropic dependence on the locations of coupled spins. We are using this phenomena in an attempt to create a coherent NMR scattering measurement that will directly measure internuclear distances along the gradient axis. We are using the methods to map out the 1-bond distance in a dilute 2-spin system via double quantum filtered dipolar coupled exchange.